


Tweek's new med's

by Acey_Uchiha



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acey_Uchiha/pseuds/Acey_Uchiha
Summary: Craig find's that Tweek's new anti anxiety med's have some interesting side effects.





	Tweek's new med's

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the character's in this story.  
> Warnings: Yaoi, Smut, PWP, High School setting.  
> Appearance: Just picture them as you would at 18. For me, Craig is slightly taller than Tweek both are skinny but not scrawny.

Tweek's new med's.

Craig's pov.  
Tweek: "Bitch get your pants off!"  
This is what my usually timid boyfriend of two years said to me after following me into the toilets.  
Craig:"... Come again?"  
Tweek: "You heard me bitch, get them pants off and bend over, daddy's topping today!!"   
Craig: "Daddy!?"  
Tweek licked his lips as he removed his belt, seducing me with his every move. My mouth went dry and a noticeable tent grew in my pants. This new dominant side of Tweek was turning me on, much to my surprise.  
Tweek grabbed my shirt, pulling me into his body as he stepped backwards into the stall. Our lips and arousal's crashed together at the same time.  
His dominant behaviour wasn't just for show. His tongue instantly entered my mouth, taking control of the kiss like he never has before. His hands roaming my body, divesting me of my clothes.  
When his mouth left mine, I was naked and panting.  
Tweek spun me around, bending forward over the toilet, I pressed my hands up against the wall to hold myself up.  
Tweek slapped my right ass cheek, which made me jump up yelping. My face flushed red with embarrassment as I heard a chuckle from Tweek.  
The next thing I know he's pushing his tongue inside my ass, holding me open with his thumbs.  
It's not long before he's turned me into a moaning begging mess.  
Craig: "Tweek ngh p-please."  
Tweek: "Please what?" He said between licks.  
Craig: "Fuck me!!"  
Tweek stood up, rubbing his hard cock against my hole. Then slapped the side of my ass hard.  
Tweek: "Not until you ask properly."  
Craig: "P-please? Please fuck me Tweek." I guess this is revenge for all the times I teased him and made him beg.  
He slapped my ass again.   
Tweek: "Wrong. Try again bitch."  
I thought about the things I would make him say.  
Craig: "Please, put your cock in my pussy." My face felt like it was on fire I was so embarrassed, maybe I wouldn't tease him as much in the future.  
Tweek: "Oh that was good but you're still not addressing me properly. So, I have no choce but to punish you~"  
SLAP  
SLAP   
SLAP  
My ass stung and tears filled my eyes but I finally knew what to say.  
Craig: "Please, daddy. Please put your big cock in my pussy."  
Tweek: "Good, bitch."  
Tweek buried himself inside me in one stroke, not giving me any time to adjust, just pounding into me at a brutal pace, pulling at my black hair, he kissed the corner of my mouth.  
My moans of both pain and pleasure filled the room, along with the slapping of flesh, echoing off the tiled walls.  
Tweek had never fucked me like this before, he was always too scared, moving at an agonizingly slow pace, I would end up having to ride him.  
It felt amazing, at this point I didn't even care who overheard us, I just wanted more. Tweek kept calling me his good little bitch and it just got me hornier.  
Tweek's hand suddenly wrapped around my throbbing cock, stroking me almost as fast as he fucked into me, I came within seconds, screaming out his name, the name he wanted me to call him.  
Craig: "DADDY!! AHH!"  
I felt my Daddy's cock throb and pulse inside me as he released, coating my insides with his hot sticky seed.  
Craig: "That, w-was a-amzing." I panted out.  
Tweek: "Why're you talking like it's over? I'm just getting started bitch."  
Tweek wrapped his arms around me turning us both around, he sat down on the toilet, moving his hands from my torso to my legs, he hooked them under my knees, lifitng my legs up.  
Tweek: "Now, ride daddy like a good boy."  
\----------------------  
Three hours later.  
I'm at my locker when Tweek appears next to me, he's back to his usual nervous self, he looks at me and his eyes go wide.  
Tweek: "CHEATER!! C-CRAIG YOU ASSHOLE HOW COULD YOU?!?"  
Craig: "What? what the hell are you talking about babe?" I ask bewildered.  
Tweet: "YOU'RE COVERED IN HICKIES CRAIG, DON'T ACT LIKE I'M CRAZY! YOU CHEATER!"  
Tweek turns and runs away, everyone in the hall staring at either him or me, whispering to each other.  
I run after him hoping he'll believe me when I tell him he left those hickies and take a mental note to add memory loss, along with personality change to the list of side effects of the latest anti-anxiety drug he tested.


End file.
